1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a lip portion by outwardly bending the end portion or edge of a metal plate or the like to be used as an air-conditioning duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a hammer or the like has been utilized for forming a lip portion from the end portion of a joint portion of an air conditioning duct or the like. However, the forging operation of a hammer is low in efficiency and accuracy, and a uniformly bend condition cannot be obtained. In addition, the forging operation is accompanied by a most undesirable noise caused by the beating.
In order to solve the above-described problems, there is proposed herein a bending apparatus which moves along the end portion of a metal plate while automatically bending the plate. The apparatus of this invention provides high efficiency, accuracy and simplicity in handling during operation.